Pacific
|-|Canon = REVAMP A P P E A R A N C E =Dragon= i need to do this =Human/IRL= From the first look at their face you can see they love red. Bright red, dyed hair, thick and wonderful, runs all the way down to her legs, usually tied up in a messy ponytail. Beautiful, some people would say. Stunning deep blue eyes contrast with her bright hair. Her biological hair is dark ginger. Small freckles, dotted across their face, the colour of nutmeg. Pale skin, almost white, burning easily in the sun, and loving of the cold times. Tall, people may say, her long arms stretch out, covered by an almost always black hoodie. She usually wears either a black, blue, or white shirt, with half sleeves, underneath her treasured hoodie. When you avert your eyes to her long, slender legs, you notice a dramatic change. Their left leg seems perfectly normal, going down to a small, skinny foot. You will gasp as you notice their mangled right leg. Down to their knee, it’s perfectly normal. After that, it’s a wooden splint. Not the proper treatment for a lost leg. Coming off from the wood is a metal bar, and a metal foot. A peg leg. Old fashioned, unfair, horrible. This came from a horrible attack from their childhood. Usually a tired smile stains their freckled, pale face. It’s tiring having horrible parents, being a teenager, being a Demigirl and having one leg. They walk with a limp. Predicted for their makeshift leg. Slumped and sad, she looks. Hair covering one of her eyes, being rejected. Knots matt the ends of her hair, forgotten from brushing, being so long. Normal sized ears, a small golden earring hanging down. They always wear this. P E R S O N A L I TY Pacific's personality is interesting. Even though she smiles a lot, she's secretly depressed. Most dragons at her school judge her because of her looks. Except for one. She's happy around the other hybrid, and would rather live with her than stay at school where other dragons tease her. She especially hates her spoilt younger sister, Pro. Pacific is always judged by her, and her mother does nothing about it. The other IceWings at her school also judge her for being a hybrid. They judge her best friend too, for being a hybrid, AND not having any IceWing blood in her. She often talks and grins to herself. H I S T O R Y text R E L A T I O N S H I P S Mirage: Her best friend. She's the only one who doesn't tease her about her tribrid genetics. Even though Mirage is the completely opisite tribes from Pacific, she still appreciates the Sky/Sand/NightWing very much. Pro: Her spoilt sister. NO ONE likes her. Especially Pacific. carp: yay a younger boyfriend she loves him T R I V I A She lost her leg in a shark attack She sucks at school She has Asbergers Syndrome She's right handed Her eyes are Aqua She forgets her house keys a lot fish shipping her :,) (lets see how long it takes for fish to find this) |-|Modern = A P P E A R A N C E Pacific’s modern appearance is very similar to her canon. She wears a blue hoodie, with her favourite dragon, toothless on it. She wears a cringe worthy mega charizard X cap. P E R S O N A L I TY text H I S T O R Y HIIII R E L A T I O N S H I P S text T R I V I A She's addicted to her phone She still plays Pokemon go She's Team Mystic She likes wearing a mega charizard cap text |-|References= R E F E R E N C E S Base by green-sweatshirt, edited by dewdrop, coloured by The Wolves Heart. Modern base by DJKATT |-|Gallery = G A L L E R Y IMG 2118.png|Base by green-sweatshirt, edited by dewdrop, coloured by The Wolves Heart I cant draw clothes as well as dragons im so sorry.png|Modern By Marx! Pacific Request.png |By scorpion IMG 2196.jpg |By DJKATT 6E209D70-DBF0-4A7A-8C65-3DAD605D97B7.png|Her irl look (ish) Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (The Wolves Heart)